Talk:Jinchūriki Forms
Gallery Glad to see that this page was created. Is the plan to add a gallery for the different users? At the very least, there should probably be pictures for the various aspects of the forms (a close-up of Version 2, the miniature tailed beast skeletons, different uses of partial transformation, Naruto's eight-tailed form, etc.).--BeyondRed (talk) 20:43, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Sora When did Sora do partial Transformation? KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 16:03, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :@Koto, Sora didn't. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:08, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ... Dan, I think the fact that someone is asking is indicative of him being listed. So if he didn't use it, why is he listed? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 16:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :He did, his arm partially transforms sometimes.. — SimAnt 16:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :: If I recall correctly, his arm was always like that until the chakra was removed. It was mutation of sorts. I don't think that counts as a partial transformation, ya know?. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 16:20, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::His arm isn't a bijū arm or is it? Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:21, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nope. KotoSenju ('''OldUser:'JaZZBaND)''-Talk- 16:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::That is what first thought, that arm isn't from the bijū, being only a mutation, review the episode @Simant. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 16:30, June 29, 2013 (UTC) His arm wasn't always like that. It was wrapped in bandages, and whenever he tapped on Kurama's chakra, the arm would change into that mutated Nine-Tails arm. Don't know if that counts as a partial transformation, but it seems not too many people actually remember what happened in that arc, so I thought I should bring it up. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 17:32, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Definitely partial transformation, I brought this up myself long ago and some opposed it. Someone can't "mutate" from chakra, mutations are genetic. It was a result of Kurama's chakra thus partial transformation--Elveonora (talk) 20:03, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Definitely a mutation and not partial transformation, that has nothing to do with parcial transformation, just look at Sora's hand, looks like a crab's shell or something. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 22:52, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::: Its not a mutation. Mutations are done at the cellular level, and are not caused by energy. It is a direct result of Sora's Nine-Tails chakra, and his arm only transforms when he's agitated/using Kurama's chakra. Therefore, it is a transformation. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:26, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Foxie is correct this time. The only way for Sora to could have mutated is if he had Kurama's cells/DNA or shit and it would have stayed once the chakra was gone. In fact it looks like a mix between Kurama's arm and his human arm, no crab shell lol.--Elveonora (talk) 12:21, July 2, 2013 (UTC) (Restarting indents) Anymore opinions on this? I'm watching the Twelve Ninja Guardians Arc on Crunchyroll to get us some more images as well as to update the neglected filler characters everyone seems to pass over and ignore. It seems the consensus is that it is in fact a partial transformation, but, just for a fact check, I've confirmed a few things by re-watching these episodes; * Sora's arm is caused by his possession of the Nine-Tails Chakra. ** By that very definition, it is not a mutation. Any one who has studied anatomy, biology, etc. (and being a med student, I've studied this extensively), knows that mutations are caused by a change in the nucleotide sequence within someone's DNA. In other words, you're born with mutations. You don't gain mutations suddenly. Based on this observation alone, I guarantee you, it is a partial transformation, but continuing on; * The arm is actually a normal human arm except when he's angry and using Kurama's chakra. So, yet again, like most jinchūriki, it is sparked by his usage of Kurama's chakra. Not by a mutation in his genes. Therefore, based on this evidence, I think it is safe to list Sora as an anime-only user of a, albeit unwillingly, partial transformation (which is no big feat, because Naruto has done it too). ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:38, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :Did he? i don't remember Naruto doing it--Elveonora (talk) 22:46, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Naruto's partial transformation was far more extreme (eight-tailed form), but it proved that partial transformations can happen unwillingly. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) :::You know Naruto was unconscious back there? It was a forced transformation, nothing he did himself. But oh well, that's not very relevant anyway.--Elveonora (talk) 22:51, July 21, 2013 (UTC) This is crazy This generalised page is okay, but why on earth did you guys remove the individual pages? It completely removes the in individuality of the transformations. (talk) 17:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe because with the generalised article all the individual information is there too, and theres no need to be all those individual articles. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 17:03, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Menma's Tailed Beast Mode Since Menma is Kurama's jinchūriki in the Genjutsu World, and he could fully manifest the Nine-Tails (albeit like a summon), shouldn't we put him in the Tailed Beast Mode paragraph?--JOA20 (talk) 21:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) : No. He summoned Kurama. He did not transform into him. There is a huge difference. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:26, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Tailed Beast Mode We should specify HOW each Jinchuriki who has it reaches it, and whether they have full control or not. It'll make the topic far more accurate and clear up things, since its wrong to assume that Han, Roshi, Utakata, and Fu can assume the full Beast Mode form without outside help since their control is unknown.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 21:39, July 6, 2013 (UTC) :I believe that this distinction should be made, since this is the rationale we used for adding or keeping people as users of Tailed Beast Ball. However, I'm not sure that making that in the list of users is the best approach to do it. Mentions during the text should suffice. Omnibender - Talk - 22:05, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::You are taking the term "known users" just means persons who have turned into their beasts. There are more details present in each persons respective article to identify under what conditions the mode was used. And as Omni said, more details can be added to the sections as well.--Cerez365™ (talk) 22:45, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Obito Uchiha How would we go about adding Obito's new form to this page? Doesn't seem to fit the bill of any of the others. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 06:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :Under a separate heading I'd say: main heading "other forms" or "miscellaneous" and then sub-heading "Obito's form" or something like that. Possibly they'll tell us what it is, but for now it doesn't conform to any known forms.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::We should wait for next chapter until we add something about Obito's jinchūriki form. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 17:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ::: We don't have to wait. This is a Jinchūriki form. I'm of the same mind of Cerez. An "Other Forms" heading, with a sub-heading for Obito should work for now. Its clearly different from anything we've seen before. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) The thing is... since we'll see a lot more of this form in the comming chapters, it's more than likely to have a big growth...maybe making a separate article aswell to add the several details...given how it's more similar to Naruto's NTCM, maybe even give an un-official name similar to it...that is when we have too much details and if no official name is given. Darksusanoo (talk) 22:27, July 14, 2013 (UTC) :And this latest chapter is just showing me right...Obito's section in his articla for this is geting massive...maybe a new article showing this mode with a un-official name until a official one is given could help. Darksusanoo (talk) 21:56, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Until something is named, I am very much against this. It is clearly different from any type of jinchūriki transformation we've ever seen, and I think creating new articles left and right, just because his form is different is a bad way to handle it. Also, there is no magic limit on how big a section should be. It will be as big as it needs to be. Right now, the best course of action is to just leave it how it is. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Colored Pics? Why do we have colored pics under Obito's Jinchūriki Form? I don't remember him being colored in any chapters (that I've seen) and I thought we didn't use fan-colored pictures. Joshbl56 02:26, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :They're not fan-colored. Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece had their last week's chapter re-released earlier today, but in full color.KazeKitsune (talk) 02:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) final form According to Gyuki, the previous form of Obito's was next to the last, that means what we see now is the final transformation; ie. Rikudou Sennin's form.--Elveonora (talk) 11:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :The "perfect" final transformation won't be exist right now since Naruto and B have their bijū. There's a big difference between this form and Rikudō's. So still nothing confirmed here and also Kurama didn't say anything about this from even with a merely word. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 11:22, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::He doesn't need the beasts themselves, only their chakra, he already has them all. Gyuki in fact said that the previous form was next to final, so this must be the final form--Elveonora (talk) 11:46, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :::This from probably should be the final according to Gyūki's statement, but that doesn't mean that it's the same form that the Rikudō had when he was its jinchūriki (i.e. This form =/= Rikudō's form) http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 11:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Probably Obito's final form, not Jūbi's, i still don't believe that Jūbi could enter its final form without all Bijū's complete chakra, it doesn't make any sense, but kishimoto trolls what we know as sense, still, they said nothing about this form, we can't say that is the final form yet. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:33, July 24, 2013 (UTC)